The Smallest of Moments
by Fourmille d'idees
Summary: "At the end of the day, there is a choice. Ravenclaw would help you achieve your dreams but Slytherin is where you're expected to be. You are smart but you are also cunning, ambitious, Daphne Greengrass." HP Extreme Fanfiction Writing


_**The Smallest of Moments**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- **Yeah, instead of writing MORE Harry Potter, J.K. sits around writing Fanfiction. As if._

_**Summary- **At the end of the day, there is a choice. Ravenclaw would help you achieve your dreams but Slytherin is where you're expected to be. You are smart but you are also cunning, ambitious, Daphne Greengrass. [[HP Extreme Fanfiction Writing]]_

_**(A/N- **I haven't written anything in forever! So sorry that it's short & if it's bad too, it was a bit rushed.)_

* * *

**The _Sorting  
Great Hall  
September – 1991_**

* * *

Exton wasn't exaggerating with the beauty of Hogwarts. Daphne had barely been able to pay attention to McGonagall, everything had caught her intrest. The tables, the teachers, even the ceiling… But now her full attention was on the hat in the front of the hall. The Sorting Hat.

'_Slytherin, I have to be in Slytherin.'_ She had been reminding herself of that since they'd stepped into the castle. It was what would make her mother happy, her brother too. And her father would be pleased, she knew he would.

"Greengrass Daphne."

Taking a deep breath, Daphne made her way to the front, towards the stool where the hat was being held. Briefly, she let her eyes glide across the room at the tables. She saw the Hufflepuff table first, all the students sitting, matching smiles, ready to welcome new members to their house. Then there was the Gryffindors, what she noticed about them was the sheer amount of red- headed Weasley's occupying the table. She looked over at the Ravenclaws, most of them seemed to be looking through the First Years as if determining where they'd be placed. Others were scanning through books.

Finally, as she was positioning herself on the stool, her eyes landed on the Slytherin table where Exton was smiling encouragingly at her. She couldn't help but notice the empty seat next to him, as if he was holding it for her…

The Hat was placed on her head and not a second later, she heard a voice.

_"Ahhhh, Miss Greengrass, is it?_ _Yes, I've certainly placed a number of your family during the years." _Daphne shifted, wondering if she was the only one who heard the voice of the hat. It seemed to be in her head_. "You're a Pureblood, coming from a very wealthy family and have quite the family history in Slytherin, if I'm not mistaken, hmm? I would know, why I've placed them all there myself. But there's something quite different about you, my lovely little Pureblood. You are quite smart and so very ambitious. I have half a mind to put you in Ravenclaw!"_

She felt her eyes close in shock. _'Y- You mean I won't be in Slytherin?'_

"_Ahh, but that's the thing nobody ever tells you, my dear. At the end of the day, there is a choice. Ravenclaw would help you achieve your dreams but Slytherin is where your expected to be. You are smart but you are also cunning, ambitious, Daphne Greengrass."_

Daphne couldn't open her eyes again, she already knew she'd be met with Exton's worried gaze. She thought, how exciting it was to think she'd be in Ravenclaw. She had heared much of Professor Flitwick and all the advanced classes, she'd love a chance to challenge herself… But her Mother, she'd be upset, she knew she would. She wanted all of her children in Slytherin, like she had been. Like her father had been. Like all the Greengrass' has been.

'_A place where all the greatest lie, all pure and talented wizards and witches,' _She had said. At the time, Daphne hadn't batted an eye. Matters of rivalry and blood status hadn't concerned her and they still didn't. Why would they?

But what her mother thought did concern her, very unfortunately.

"_Your time is running short, little one. What will it be—Slytherin or Ravenclaw?"_

Opening her eyes to meet her brothers, she found her voice and whispered, "I want to be in Slytherin."

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted, not missing a single second.


End file.
